Always on my mind
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: I have redone the fics, I hope you enjoy them more, R&R. Duo has gone and Heero hunts around for him, mild 1x2
1. Default Chapter

Always on my mind.  
  
'Maybe I didn't treat you'  
'Quite as good as I should have,'  
  
Watching that Baka leave was hard for me but then it happens......Of course we haven't know   
each other for very long but still it feels like we have known each other for years...If you   
don't come back I don't know what I am going to do...  
...I'll probally self-destruct but then if you found out what will you do ????  
Are you ever going to come back ??? If so please do soon.......I..I don't know what I am going  
to do without you......  
  
'Maybe I didn't love you'  
'Quite as often as I could have,'  
  
Heero thought to himself looking out of the window in his bedroom at the safehouse that Duo   
and himself rested at.It has been 3 weeks since Duo was ordered out to a mission delivered by   
Professor G,Duo's teacher.A couple of days after Duo left,Heero got a e-mail from Doctor J   
telling him about a new mission that had turned up.Heero read it carefully and found out that   
it was a mission for all 5 gundams......  
  
'Little things I should of said and done  
'I never took the time,   
  
I'm not late...there's Trowa and Quatre fighting the Leos and Wufei is fighting the Aeris but   
where is Duo ??? "Heero to Trowa,any sign of Duo ?"I said to the heavyarms pilot."Trowa to   
Heero,no,there is no sign of him...I thought that he was with you ?"Trowa's voice said in the   
radio."He was but he left to do some mission somewhere and hasn't come back!"I said into the   
radio."I don't know then Heero,Quatre has been with me and Wufei was in the mountains....have   
you contacted Professor G ?"Trowa asked.'Why haven't I thought of that ?!?'"No I haven't...I   
thought that if he doesn't show up here then something might be wrong !Like it said in the   
briefing,all 5 gundam pilots must be there !But Duo isn't here "I said while chopping up some   
Leos and then moved to get rid of some aeris.  
  
'You were always on my mind,'  
  
"Good they're here,Master O please do the pleasure..."A voice said in everyone's radio.  
BANG BOOM BANG.The Leos and aeris we didn't destroy blew up leaving us and a tank alone."Its   
Doctor J and the others,is Professor G there ?" I said looking at my screen.I watched as Trowa,  
Wufei and Quatre got out of their gundams and headed over towards the scientists."Are you going   
to come out Heero ?"Doctor J's voice in the radio asked.I opened my hatch door and jumped out   
of the gundam,then I saw him Professor G."Where's Duo ?"I yelled at Professor G and whipped my   
gun out."Duo should have been back by now,I will have to see where he is........huh Doctor J   
there is no sign of Duo's gundam anywhere in Europe where I sent him to..."Professor G said to   
Doctor J.'No sign...no...Duo....'I thought and rushed off back into the Wing Zero and took off   
to Europe..I turned off my radio as I transformed into bird mode.  
  
'You were always on my mind,'  
  
That was 2 weeks ago and I have searched everywhere in Europe apart from one country where   
I am travelling to....The Uk.....Duo if your not here I don't know where you are.....  
  
'Maybe I didn't hold you  
'All those lonely lonely times,  
  
I wonder where I am ???? The last thing I can remember is crashing in these woods and piloting   
this wierd robot..."AHH,I'm inside it !! Where's the exit ?!?...ah there" I screamed and   
pressed a button and opened the wierd suit's hatch and jumped out of it."This is wierd....I   
can't remember anything and my head really aches.....Huh ?Who's there ?"I yelled into the   
woods."Are you OZ or Romafeller ?" A voice yelled from the trees.OZ ?? Romafeller ?? "What do   
you mean ?? Ahh !!" I yelled and then belt down because my head hurt."Are you ok ? I guess you   
need help....come on I'll take you back home"The voice said,a young girl appeared while   
putting a gun away."Thank you,where am I ?"I asked the girl."You are in Codford,Wiltshire..  
..what's with the mobile suit ?"The girl asked "I don't know.....I can't remember anything   
really........  
  
'And I guess I never told you  
'I'm so happy that your mine,  
  
"Thank you".I said to the hotel clerk."You're welcome,enjoy your stay with us."The hotel   
clerk said with a smile.I won't be staying here long....I have searched all of Wales and   
Scotland and half of England...where are you Duo ?  
"May I help you with your bags sir ?" A bag clerk asked."No thank you....just give me the   
directions to my room and I will be fine." I said politely."Yes sir,its up the stairs and   
first door the right,no.213"The clark said pointing to the nearest set of stairs."Thank you   
again" I said and left to climb the stairs.room 213...this is it !,a single bed...tv...plugs..  
bathroom....everything a guest needs....I better e-mail Doctor J and tell him about this   
search....  
  
  
'If I made you feel second best  
'Duo,I'm sorry that I was blind,  
  
"Ammesia,a not too serious case..he will recover well...just go careful till then ok ?"The   
doctor said to the girl."Ok thank you for checking him out Doctor...are you ok now ?"The girl   
asked me."Yeah,my name is Duo...I think and your's is ?"I asked the girl."Oh my name is Katie,  
are you hungry Duo ?"Katie asked me."Yes,very....."I said pausing."Ok, come on then I'll cook   
something back at my place.."Katie said helping Duo off the bed."Is it ok if I stay with you   
till I overcome the ammesia Katie ?" I asked Katie,as we walked out of the sugery and along   
the village highstreet."Sure,If I explain it to my parents I'm sure that they will not mind."  
Katie said while we walked through the village.I wonder if I had anyone close like Katie or a   
family.....  
  
'You were always on my mind  
'You were always on my mind,  
  
"Ok,Doctor J and thank you for asking the other pilots for searching" I said to Doctor J,in the  
videophone link I hatched up."Good luck Heero and I will give the other scientists the orders   
they must pass onto the other boys."Doctor J said and logged off.I have Doctor J and the   
others involved now....I wonder if it was my fault ??Well its too late to do anything now..I   
said while logging off the laptop and saw the clock on the wall.22.45 If I want an early start   
then i better go to bed...better put the sign on the door first....night Duo...where ever you   
are.....  
  
'Tell me  
'Please tell me what's on your mind,  
  
I wonder what my life was like....I..I remember a boy about my age...but who is he "AAHH !!"   
I cried out."Duo,Duo are you ok ?" Katie said looking at me."Ye...yeah just another headache   
that's all....thanks".I said accepting the glass of water."Its a school night....mum thought   
that you might want to go with me to school...don't worry about the uniform...well you can use   
your normal clothes that you were wearing when I found you."Katie said while she mucked about   
with her rucksack."Thank you....Um so what time is school ?"I asked Katie."We will leave the   
house at 7.50 tommorow morning to catch the bus at the top of the lane...you can sit next to   
me,I will explain to the bus driver that you are new and then when we get to school,we will go   
up and get you sorted out,tutor and classes..the normal school stuff"Katie said zipping her   
bag up and hanged it on the back of her door."Ok,so I guess that we go to sleep now " I said   
to Katie laying back down in the bottom bunkbed."Yes,don't worry though I will be sleeping in   
the spare room next door...you can have my room...the alarm will go off at 7 tommorow morning..  
..sleep well Duo"Katie said leaving the room and turned the light off."Night Katie"I said and   
fell asleep.  
  
'Give me  
'Give me one more chance to satisfy,  
  
I have recieved e-mails from Trowa and Wufei..but Quatre is still searching the schools....I   
better do some searching around the hospitals as Trowa and Wufei has searched the streets and   
churches...Please let me find you Duo !!  
"Room service,your breakfast sir..."A waiter called through the door."Leave it outside..I will   
pass you the tip in a minute...".I called and grabbed my wallet pulling out a œ5 note."Ok,  
Thank you sir"The waiter said and I heard him walk away.I quickly whipped on a t-shirt and   
went to open the door and pulled the trolley with my breakfast on it."I wonder how Duo is   
anyway....I hope he is alright"I said to myself sitting down on the edge of the bed to eat my   
breakfast.   
  
'Little things I should of said and done  
'I have never took the time,  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself Duo ?" Katie asked me as we walked towards what Katie calls the   
english block to the library."Its ok,so why are we heading to the Library again ?"I asked Katie.  
"I work there Lunch times and chat with my friends break times..I just want to introduce you   
to them and we will be staying there the next lesson doing science work"Katie said opening the   
door to the English block and turned to climb some stairs."Why ?" I asked trying to get rid of   
all of the questions in my head."I get bullied in that science group when taught by the other   
teacher...so I work up here quitely..is that ok ? Hey Lewis wait up !"Katie said yelling at a   
bleach-blonde boy about my age."Hey Katie...who's your friend ?"Lewis asked cheerfully."His   
name's Duo,I tell you when we are in the office"Katie said."Ok,morning Mrs Pickles"Lewis said   
to a teacher behind a computer after opening the door."The library is bigger than you described   
Katie !"I said looking around the room seeing different displays."Is it I haven't noticed..  
..why don't you go and take a seat while I talk to Lewis a minute ok ?"Katie said and   
disappeared into the office.I placed my bag on a desk by a window and pulled out my writing   
pad that Katie gave me and doodled a picture of a boy I was dreaming of during the night.  
  
'You were always on my mind,  
'You were always on my mind,  
  
"Ok,thank you".I said and pulled out a piece of paper crossing off another hospital.I have   
checked all of the hospitals in this county and no one has been admitted....Duo where are you ?  
? bleep bleep My laptop videophone.."Doctor J,do you have news for me ?" I asked seeing Doctor   
J's face appear on my screen."Yes I have Heero...Some new boy pupils have started at 4 different  
schools today...unfortuantly they do not give a description of them...I will get the boys to   
search some and Heero get some rest...you won't do anybody any good if you get sick !"Doctor J   
said seeing the tiredness in my eyes."Ok Doctor J,tell the boys I wish them luck" I said   
turning off my laptop and caught a taxi back to the hotel I was staying at...please be in one   
of those schools Duo...  
  
'You were always on my mind,  
  
"That looks easy " I said watching Katie putting books back on the shelfs."It is Duo,do you   
want to try ?"Katie asked holding out a book."Ok,how do I put it away ?"I asked,so that I don't   
get it wrong."On the side is a letter and sometimes a dot...green dots is upper school and   
yellow dots are the special short books...this one hasn't got a dot so it goes in this area..  
..ok the letter is S,which is here"Katie said and disappeared around a corner,I followed and   
saw where she was pointing to and placed the book there."Wow sound's hard but is really easy"   
I said amazed."Yeah,come on you can help me with the non-fiction..."Katie said walking back   
the trolley and picked up some big books."uh sure,who's that Katie ?"I asked Katie seeing a   
young boy with light blonde hair.  
"I don't know Duo..come on let's get these books on the shelves."Duo,I found you...oh man is   
Heero going to be glad..."The blonde boy said walking up to me."Wh..who are you ??" I asked   
confused."Hey Kid leave him alone...just who are you anyway walking in here and cause him fear!  
!"Katie said coming to my defense."Sorry,my name is Quatre and my friend Heero has been   
searching for Duo for ages...we need his help...we need your help and your gundam's help to   
battle Duo.."Quatre said to me and Katie."You don't understand something here...one thing is   
that he hasn't got a clue about his past and the other thing is that he doesn't even have what   
you call a gundam !! Now get out of the library and the school and leave us alone !!"Katie said  
in a very angry tone.We watched as the boy named Quatre left "Thank you Katie...I guess that's   
two I owe you..."I said to Katie."No,don't count that is what friends are for...come on we'll   
have a bit of lunch now before continuing"Katie said placing the books back on the trolley and   
headed to the office to eat our lunches.  
  
'Maybe I didn't treat you.  
'Quite as good as I should have,  
  
Knock Knock,"Heero are you here its me Quatre".A voice said through the door,waking me up."  
Quatre,What is it....I thought that Doctor J told you to e-mail me if you found anything....  
well ok what is it ?" I asked Quatre opening the door and letting him in."I have some good news  
and some bad news...the good news is I have found Duo....the bad news is he has ammesia and is   
being protected by a girl.."Quatre said very nervously."A girl ??....which school were you   
looking around,Quatre ?"I asked handing him a glass of water."Kingdown School just down the   
road....I better inform the others to stop searching..."Quatre said and drank down the glass   
of water and headed to the door.ammesia ? now what are we going to do ???"Quatre wait a minute   
what about Duo's gundam ?"I asked nervously."Duo doesn't have a clue about his life and what a   
gundam is,Heero...I better go...the sandrock is nervous as it is like all of us is..."Quatre   
said opening the door."Ok,thank you Quatre.."I said and linked up the laptop to the phone plug   
to contact Doctor J.  
  
Maybe I didn't love you.  
Quite as often as I could have,   
  
"Katie,slow down abit...where are we going ?"I asked Katie as we walked in the woods."I am   
curious about that wierd robot that I found you nearby....I think can activate its main   
computer and see what it is."Katie said holding back some branches."Can you do that ?What   
happens if it activates everything not just the memory banks ?"I asked worried about blowing   
it up."That is a risk we have to take....here it is...woah,that's a lot of damage...let's hope   
the main computer isn't damaged.."Katie said looking at the suit.The robotic suit was badly   
damaged and there was a wierd smell around the back of it."Katie,there is a wierd smell around   
here...its..leaking..its leaking up by its eyes"I said looking up seeing drips by its eyes."I   
have found a way into the main cockpit...maybe I might be able to lay it down so we could clean  
it up...huh ,wow Duo get back its moving.."Katie yelled seeing it moving.We watched amazed as   
it stood up fully and opened its wings and moved a hand down to our jumping level."We better go  
carefull...up please."I said calmly to the robot,and the robot slowly moved its arm up to its   
eyes level."Here Duo,you could start cleaning it up while I search its memory banks."Katie said  
handing over her rucksack that contained some cleaning items and cloths."Ok Katie and go   
carefull,take my friend to your cockpit area please."I said to the suit.The robot lowered its   
arm and held it near the cockpit entrance."Thank you...make sure Duo doesn't fall off,ok ?"  
Katie said to the suit and got to work searching the memory banks.  
  
'Little things I should of said and done,  
'I have never took the time,  
  
"The Deathscythe Hell's hyperjamers are damaged and someone is searching the memory banks   
carefully,probally Duo but the girl might be doing it...it is very hard to tell because of the   
damage reports flooding in on my computer.."Professor G informed me.I was back in the Wing Zero   
flying about to clear my head."The Zero says that it will be able to clear Duo of ammesia but   
it will be very dangerous for him....I don't know what we shall do for the girl though...what   
do you think Professor G ?"I asked Professor G."I think that you should go and see how badly   
damaged the Deathscythe hell is and find the girl and Duo....we shall meet up at a place they   
call Cley hill..Ok Heero..till later,good bye"Professor G said and signed out.The wing zero   
restored Trowa's memory a couple of months ago so it could restore Duo's too...let's just hope   
it works"Wing zero to Deathscythe hell,come in over..."I said to the radio."Wing Zero to   
Deathscythe hell,come in over...anyone reply !"I said,almost yelling.  
  
'You were always on my mind,  
'You were always on my mind,  
  
"Wing Zero to Deathscythe hell come in over..."The radio blurred into life."UH Duo,the radio   
has switched on...what am I going to do ?"Katie asked jumping at the sound of the radio."I   
don't know....switch it off somehow..."I yelled to Katie from the suit's head."Ok,can you help   
me please "Katie asked the suit in a whisper.The suit's main screen flashed bring up a message.  
why are you afraid of the Wing Zero Duo ?.Katie read off the screen."Duo,get down here,will you  
! ".Katie yelled to me."What is the matter Katie...huh ??Wing Zero...ain't that the mobile suit   
that saved the earth a while back ?"I said reading the screen of the suit."Yes it is...and the   
Deathscythe hell was another one...which means Duo..you are this suit's pilot.."Katie said to   
me,making me more confused."That guy...I keep dreaming about...ahh...I can't...can't remember..  
.."I said and grabbed my head."Take it easy Duo....don't try to remember too much...you will   
confuse yourself and get a major headache.."Katie said helping me into the pilot seat."Y..Yeah,  
I guess your right....we better contact that pilot somehow and tell him to land in the field   
at the woods edge.."I said gaining my strength back and jumped out of the suit and waited for   
Katie to finish.  



	2. If we hold on together

Don't lose your way with each passing day,  
You've come so far don't throw it away,  
  
Why do you annoy me so much ??   
Was it possible that we were a couple ??   
But that would make me a..a..no I won't say it !  
We will find out soon...  
"Hey Duo,are you ok ?" Katie called out to me."Yeah,I'm fine...so where is this guy we are suppose to meet here?" I   
asked Katie."He called us by the radio saying that he will be here in 10 minutes...but that was only five minutes ago....he'll make   
it if he is a friend of yours so don't worry,he will make it here.." Katie said to me,jumping of the gundam's leg after asking it to   
lay down. I hope so....   
  
Live believing - dreams are for living,  
Wonders are waiting to start.  
  
I hope you are alright Duo....after all it could of been my fault you left anyway... Are you alright Heero? The   
wing zero asked curiously. "Yeah,I'm fine....just worried about the ammount of damage done to the Deathscythe Hell, that's all..  
..how far are we away from them ?" I asked the wing zero or my nickname Zero. we will be in sight of them in two minutes.  
..would you like to pilot now? Zero asked, because at the moment it was in auto pilot."Yes, I like to try and calm down abit   
before seeing Duo.." I said taking control of the gundam. we are in sighting view now... the deathscythe hell is directly   
below us..we will land in that clearing The zero said into my head as I piloted.   
  
Live your story - Faith, Hope and Glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart.  
  
"I see something coming...I think its the wing zero..." Katie said looking behind Cley Hill. "Are you sure that it is the   
Wing Zero?" I asked Katie. I know it is! A voice said coming from somewhere. "W...who said that???" I said jumping away   
from the Gundam and hid behind Katie who was in defense mode (gun and everything). Its me,deathscythe....you must   
have a very bad case of ammesia not to remember me...The wing zero will be able to help you.. The deathscythe hell   
said to Katie and me. "What do you mean?" Katie asked putting her gun back into her pocket. One time another pilot   
suffered Space ammesia...which is worse than normal ammesia...the only thing that cured it was the zero system...  
the zero system was placed into two gundams later it was three..the gundams are or were "The Wing Zero, Epyon and   
Sandrock...but the sandrock was temporary...am I right?" A voice said from behind us. Yes you are...but you knew that   
anyway Heero The deathscythe hell said to the boy behind us.   
  
If we hold on together,  
I know our dreams will never die.  
  
"So,it is true Duo.....you are suffering from ammesia just like Quatre said..." I said in a low whisper, but not low enough.  
"Quatre! So that is the name of that boy that made Duo freak out....why did you send him?" The girl yelled at me. "Katie...Its   
alright....I remember faintly that this boy is like that...." Duo said calming the girl down. "Ok, just don't push your head too   
much..I'll go and keep cleaning the gundam while you guys chat....and kid don't push him!" Katie said and threw a look at me,   
then walked off towards Duo's gundam.  
  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by,  
  
I feel better now with him around but why? The only way to find out is to ask...I guess.... "Um...." I started. "Its   
Heero.... and yes we were best mates... like Trowa and Quatre... I'll leave it to you to figure out our secret.... but still I am   
curious into how your gundam got into a wreck like it is...." Heero said watching Katie finish the clean up of the head. "All I   
remember is waking up inside of it and jumping out.... that is when I met Katie.... I have been living with her and going to the   
same school and I also work voluntary up the school's library at their Breaktimes and Lunchtimes..." I said sitting down on a   
stump without taking my eyes away from the boy, he seemed surprised by what I said. "What is the matter,Heero?" I asked him  
carefully.  
  
For you and I.  
  
"What is the matter,Heero?" Duo asked me. I was shocked to find out that once a always happy and full of energy boy   
is now a....a...square! "I..I am use to more of hyperactive Duo......not a librarien..." I said almost muttering. "It keeps me   
occupied and busy..... I didn't know about the gundams and their pilots till the other day when....... that kid came in..." Duo said   
looking at the ground, by the sound of his voice... holding back tears. "Its Ok Duo....  
  
Souls in the wind must learn how to bend,  
Seek out a star, hold on to the end.  
  
"I have finished the head, Duo....hey um..." Katie said coming over to us. "Heero, we better go back to Katie's place   
soon or her parents will worry" I said looking at Heero. "I am booked at a hotel near here so... I better go soon." Heero said   
cooly. "Hey Heero.. um.. what is so special about the Wing Zero?" Katie asked Heero carefully. "It has a cockpit system in it   
that can make people go crazy... only two of us 6 living pilots have mastered the system" Heero said."The two people are you   
and Zechs Marquise aka Millardo Peacecraft" I said remembering it. "Yes, that is right Duo" Heero said happily.  
  
Valley mountain, there is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away.  
  
"We cycled here on bikes which are hidden near here.." Katie said grabbing her rucksack, after helping me and Heero   
hide the Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero. "We hid them in a hut near by here" I said to Heero. "I have a spare you can use   
Heero...If you want to" Katie said putting her hand into her pocket. Heero jumped back, still not trusting Katie. "Its Ok Heero..  
.she is getting her keys out" I said calming him down. Is he always like this?? I thought to myself as we came to the hut.Katie   
unlocked the door and let Heero go in first. "You go first..." Katie said to Heero. Heero just shrugged and stepped into the hut.  
  
Worlds are swaying - someone is praying,  
Please let us come home to stay  
  
I looked around the hut. All there is a couple of bikes against one wall and three chairs that were covered in patches.  
"We use this as a hide away in the summer... when we nothing to do.... we come up here and muck about" Katie said watching   
me look around the hut. "It is Ok Heero, here is the spare bike... its Katie's sister's bike but I am sure she wouldn't mind..."   
Duo said pulling out a red mountain bike. "We better go before we miss my mum's cooking Duo" Katie said leading her purple   
mountain bike out of the door. "I don't want to miss that... missing your mum's cooking is like.. like not listening to loud music.."  
I said leading out the spare blue mountain bike. At least his personality hasn't changed I thought smiling to myself. "Come on   
then let's go" I said leading the red mountain bike out of the hut. Katie locked up and then got on her bike. "I hope your cycling   
skills are great... its a bumpy ride down." Katie said and cycled off taking the lead.  
  
If we hold on together,  
I know our dreams will never die.  
  
The route we took was the fastest but also the most bumpest one. "Are you ok Heero?" I said stopping to check   
Heero."Yeah,I'm fine....how much farther is it?" Heero asked us. "We are over the worst areas.... sorry to take this route but   
ever since the army has gotten bigger I prefer to keep out of sight" Katie said with a sigh. "Its ok Katie, come on race you back"  
I yelled as we came out of the woods. "I'll beat you again Duo!" Katie yelled flipping a switch to change her gears. "Come on   
Heero! Keep up!" I yelled..that sounded familier..   
  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by,  
  
"Come on Heero! Keep up!" Duo yelled back to me. I smiled then changed my gear to a higher one. "Come on then,  
Maxwell!" I yelled overtaking Katie and Duo."That sounds familer too, but still...your on Yuy!" Duo yelled after me. "How did   
you know his name?"Katie asked Duo. "Must be my memory returning..come on! Let's beat that perfect soldier home!" Duo   
yelled and changed his gear once more."Right, We will beat him anyway... Heero do you know the way?" Katie yelled after me.  
"No,tell me which way then?" I said stopping outside of the woods. "We can go along the bumpy road or go uphill to the high   
road...which way Katie?" Duo asked Katie who was mucking around with her rucksack after stopping. "Let's have some fun   
and go the bumpy way... have you got you helmet Duo?" Katie asked Duo pulling out two helmets. "Yes, but I hate wearing it   
because...." Duo started."Because of your braid? You haven't changed much you Baka!" I said in a whisper.  
  
For you and I.  
  
"You haven't changed much you Baka...."Heero said to me as I placed my helmet on my head and did the buckles up.  
He doesn't call me that....only another person calls me that...."That's not right Heero...but I don't know why..."I said to   
Heero,watching him adjust the straps on the spare helmet."I know......"Heero said placing the helmet on his head."Come on   
guys let's get a move on already...we can disguse this tonight...after all it is Friday..."Katie said pushing off and headed left   
down a hill that was in a bad shape. "You'll enjoy this Heero... I don't know why but I have an urge to call you hee-chan?" I   
said shrugging and pushed off. "Like Katie said earlier, take your time remembering.." Heero said following me.  
  
When we are out there in the dark,  
We'll dream about the sun.  
  
This is where Duo has been hiding? A small village.....with this girl...I'll have to e-mail his professor when I can.  
..I thought to myself as we came out of what they called a farm and headed down a little lane. "Place your bike here Heero,  
Do you like dogs and cats ?"Katie asked me,as we all took our helmets off."I don't know...are they friendly?" I asked hiding my   
worried tone of voice. "Ralph has never bitten anyone...just don't tease him with food and you'll be fine..Mum..I'm home" Katie   
said calling into the house as we walked in."We better take our shoes off and put into the porch..hi Mrs Gilbert.." Duo said   
taking his shoes off and picked them up and saw a woman coming down the stairs. "Hello Duo, who's your friend ?" Mrs   
Gilbert asked seeing me. "His name is Heero...Heero this is Mrs.Gilbert, Katie's mother." Duo said introducing me to Katie's   
mother. "Hello Mrs.Gilbert.... I have heard about your great cooking from Duo and Katie...." I said politely. "Well,tonight is   
Spaghetti Bolognese...so of course Katie got home so quickly... Katie why don't you help Duo and Heero clean up and prepare  
for tea..." Mrs.Gilbert said to Katie, then headed to the kitchen.  
  
In the dark we'll feel the light,  
Warm our hearts, every one.  
  
"Is Spaghetti your favourite meal Heero?" Katie asked while taking me and Heero upstairs. "I don't really have a   
favourite..." Heero said quietly. "You're lying!You like a fish dish that Wu-man cooks..." I said smiling. how did I know that??  
? "You're right Duo, and its Wufei... at the moment he's in a village called Sherington.... Quatre and Trowa are in Salisbury...."  
Heero said to me. "Come on Heero give his brain a break already! When we went to see the doctor he said that we are to take   
it slowly otherwise we could cause serious damage!!" Katie said opening a door. "Here's the bathroom, there is hot water in the   
left taps and towels in the cupboard... I'll be in my room if you need me..." Katie said to us and went into her room... where we   
heard tapping of keys on a keyboard. "She has a pc in there... she works on stories on wizards and stuff." I said to Heero, as I   
turned the hot tap on and placed a plug in the drain. bleep bleep bleep A bleeper sounded. "What's that?" I asked hearing a   
wierd bleep coming from somewhere. "Its my laptop, I better check what its bleeping about.." Heero said taking off a little bag   
that held a laptop. tap tap tap tap that's all you do!! I thought to myself watching Heero type away on his laptop. "Where's   
the nearest training area for the armies?" Heero asked me. "In the middle of the Salisbury plain..." Katie said coming out of her   
room. "Why,what's the matter?" I asked. "There are mobile dolls there that will have to be destroyed.. we can use the parts to   
repair the Deathscythe Hell... that way Duo you can battle..." Katie said to me. "How did you know?" Heero asked closing his   
laptop. "I'm a pilot myself.... besides you were planing to use the Zero system to restore Duo's memory... now is the perfect   
time to do so..." Katie said. "Ok, we will move out at 0900 tommorow morning... It will give us time to contact the others and   
come up with a plan."Heero said."Tea time everyone"Mrs Gilbert called up stairs.  
  
If we hold on together,  
I know our dreams will never die.  
  
"Ok this is it girl,we've been busy but we should be ready" Katie said inside a hanger that was well hidden in the woods.  
"This looks like the Wing...." I said looking at Katie's gundam. "Its the Wing's twin....Dr.J couldn't complete it in time for   
operation M... he left me to complete it and use it in this area.." Katie said to me. "Morning people, wow is this your suit?  
It looks familier..." Duo said looking at Katie's suit. "I made it purple where the blue was on the Wing...so are we ready to go?"  
Katie asked pushing a button on her suit. "I guess we are.... I'll ride with you Katie" Duo said coming towards us. "Your riding   
in the Wing zero..... don't worry zero will behave... I am riding with Katie" I said to Duo, who looked nervous. "Ok,um what if   
I lose control ???" Duo asked me. "You won't! Zero will not allow it!" I said knowing Zero."Ok, If everything is ready we   
better go" Katie said grabbing hold of the rope and climbed up.   
  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly,  
  
"We better go careful! These are some virgos.... they are only testers of mobile dolls" Katie said to me. "Are you ok   
Duo?" Heero asked me. "Yes, I'm fine...you are right about Zero, Heero...what's that on the scouters?" I asked, seeing four   
shapes on the scouters moving around battling. "They are the other gundam pilots, I'll radio them now so they won't attack us"  
Heero said. "Ok, there are some virgos heading for us along with two of the gundams.... Sandrock and Heavyarms if I am   
correct.." Katie said. "I'll get them!" I said transforming the wing zero and pulled out the sword saber. clink slash BOOM The   
two virgos went as I cutted through them. "Hey Heero, any luck in finding Duo?"A face showed up one of the screens. its the   
kid from the library "I have, he is piloting the Wing zero" Heero's voice said on the radio. "Oh.hey Duo... excuse me but   
there's a suit I need to destroy!" The boy said and flew up to Katie's gundam. "No,leave it alone!" I yelled quatre....trowa....  
wufei or q-man..trowa and wu-man..."Why, its an enemy..." Trowa said to me. "No, its not.... Its Heero and my friend   
Katie....its the Wing's twin !" I said to all of the others."Ok, I have destroyed the main control unit by the computer.... all I need   
to do is destroy the building.. hey Heero you better hop out and explain to the boys.." Katie's voice said in the radio. "Alright I'll   
land and wait..." I said landing and opened the cockpit up. "Cool,see you in minute.." Katie's voice said in the radio and flew   
off.   
  
The clouds roll by, for  
You and I.  
  
"So,that's what happened...." I said finishing explaining in what had happened in the last few days. "So, Duo have you   
got your full memory back?" Wufei asked Duo. "Yes... so what is going to happen to Katie?"Duo asked all of us."Well, she can  
join us...we will have to ask her when she comes back...." I said checking my laptop. "I heard that guys..." Katie said, making   
Quatre,Wufei and Trowa jump. "You''ll have to get use to that..." Duo said laughing. "Ha,ha,ha yep...come on we better get out  
of here before they find out about the six of us here..." I said getting up. "My mum won't mind...besides I have finished   
Kingdown anyway..." Katie said to us. "Cool, I'll ride with you...I dislike Wing Zero alot....." Duo said going with her.  
its nice to have you back Duo....... 


End file.
